1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of receiving data through a communications line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers and the like are widely used today.
Copiers are installed and used in various types of companies and offices as well as so-called convenience stores and the like.
Many companies and offices have multiple copiers, and even many franchise-related convenience stores have installed multiple copiers.
In the aforesaid situations, there are times when, for example, specific information must be collected from a plurality of copiers, or conversely information must be input to a plurality of copiers. More specifically, consider collecting and totaling at one location the copy number of a plurality of copiers, clearing the copy number counters of a plurality of copiers from one location, and managing from one location various maintenance information such as parts replacement and repair and the like for a plurality of copiers.
Each such copier is used independently without communications lines. Accordingly, such copiers are constructed so as to allow information input and output using an operation panel or the like. Even when copiers are linked to a communications line, there is the possibility that each copier contains information unique to that particular copier, such that even though information may be input and output via the communications line, such information is normally input and output using an operation means provided on each copier.
On the other hand, when managing as a group a plurality of copiers linked by a communications line, there is the possibility of generating input errors when data input from each copier is subjected to modification. Disadvantages arise when information containing input errors are data that may produce a large variance in result. Furthermore, data such as may generate skewing of sequential data between copiers as in clock data may be managed in one location to modify or revise data simultaneously in all copiers from the single location. Complex or troublesome data may also be managed in batches so as to be periodically revised in each copier, and in this instance also may be managed in one location to modify or revise data simultaneously in all copiers from the single location.
Therefore, the operational states and functional states and the like of a plurality of copiers can be managed in one location. Such copiers are provided functions to communicate with a predetermined location such as a management center or the like.
Copiers provided with communications functions are subject to the following disadvantages. Even copiers provided with communications functions are typically also provided with data input/output means so as to be capable of inputting and modifying data locally in the manner of conventional copiers. On the other hand, copiers provided with communications functions are constructed so as to be capable of inputting and modifying the same data from a predetermined location using the communications functions.
In copiers provided with communications functions, data can be modified using the specific data input means of each copier even though specific important data are input to each copier from a predetermined location as in the case of centralized management. As a result, disadvantages arise in that such dual input means hinder centralized management.
For example, specific data under centralized management such as date and time of tracking materials of document creation to be printed on copy sheets can be disadvantageously modified locally on each copier even though the data has been modified in a batch from the management center.